Inuyasha Christmas Songs
by WhiteStars
Summary: A collection of classical Christmas songs in the Inuyasha version.
1. 12 Days of Christmas

**On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me . . . A flea in a Sacred tree**

Myoga: SOMEONE GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!

**On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me . . . Two bowls of sake**

Bankotsu: Want some?

**And a flea in a Sacred tree!**

Myoga: Hello? Anyone there?!

**On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me . . . Three Osuwari's (sit)**

Inuyasha: Stop that Kagome!

**Two bowls of sake**

Bankotsu: I'm bad because I kill people, not because I drink

**And a flea in a god tree!**

Myoga: QUIT IGNORING ME!

**On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me . . . Four scarf hats**

Renkotsu: HEY!

**Three Osuwari's**

Inuyasha: FUCK YOU KAGOME!

**Two bowls of sake**

Bankotsu: Is this grape flavored?

**And a flea in a Sacred tree!**

Myoga: *sits on a branch* I guess I could enjoy watching Inuyasha getting sat

**On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me . . . Five bows and arrows**

Kagome : ...but I already have bows and arrows

**Four scarf hats**

Renkotsu: *sobs* I wasn't always bald

**Three Osuwari's**

Inuyasha: FUCK YOU!

**Two bowls of sake**

Bankotsu: *on 8th bowl*

**And a flea in a Sacred tree!**

Myoga: This is getting embarrassing

**On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me . . . six proposals**

Miroku: Sango, will you bear my children?

Sango: *hits Miroku with her Hiraikotsu*

**Five bows and arrows**

Kagome: Are these special or something? I don't see why I have them

**Four scarf hats**

Renkotsu: I was in a fire accident! *in tears*

**Three Osuwari's**

Inuyasha: I think that's ENOUGH

**Two bowls of sake**

Bankotsu: *drunk*

**And a flea in a Sacred tree!**

Myoga: *glares at author* I fell like an idiot for being up here!

**On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me . . . Seven dead priestesses**

Kikyo: . . . I'm not the only dead here

**Six proposals**

Miroku: Will any of you girls bear my child?

Girls: Get away from us!

**Five bows and arrows**

Kagome: I guess I can try using these…

**Four scarf hats**

Renkotsu: WHY DON'T YOU JUST TELL THEM I'M BALD?!

**Three Osuwari's**

Inuyasha: Ugh, my back

**Two bowls of sake**

Bankotsu: *trying to stand up* I need*hiccup* another bowl

**And a flea in a Sacred tree**

Myoga: Is this the same tree Inuyasha was pinned to?

**On the eight day of Christmas my true love gave to me . . . Eight fluffy pelt**s

Sesshoumaru: They're called fur pelts

**Seven dead priestesses **

Kikyo: My true love is Inuyasha

**Six proposals**

Miroku: How about you, little girl? Will you bear my child?

Little girl: I'm only eleven

**Five bow and arrows**

Kagome: *shoots arrow at Jaken*

Jaken: *has an arrow at his back*

Kagome: Oops

**Four scarf hats**

Renkotsu: I think they all KNOW

**Three Osuwari's**

Inuyasha: *in a hole*

**Two bowls of sake**

Bankotsu: I finally got another bowl!

Jakotsu: *jacks it*

**And a flea in a Sacred tree!**

Myoga: *asleep*

**On the Ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me . . . Nine breaking hearts**

Koga: Kagome will you marry me

Kagome: No

**Eight fluffy pelts**

Sesshomaru: FUR pelts

**Seven dead priestesses**

Kikyo: Inuyasha come to Hell with me

Inuyasha: *mumbles something inside of his hole*

**Six proposals**

*girls jump Miroku*

**Five bows and arrows**

Kagome: Is someone going to help him…

Jaken: *lying on ground*

**Four scarf hats**

Renkotsu: STOP MAKING FUN OF ME!

**Three Osuwari's**

Inuyasha: *still in hole*

**Two bowls of sake**

Bankotsu: Give it back Jakotsu!

**And a flea in a Sacred tree**

Myoga: Zzz...

**On the tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me . . . Ten sacred jewel shards**

Naraku: Ooo give them to me

Inuyasha: *gets out of hole and chases Naraku into the forest with his sword*

**Nine breaking hearts**

Mukotsu: *comes to Kagome with a ring*

Kagome: GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!

Mukotsu: *leaves depressed*

**Eight fluffy pelts**

Sesshomaru: Fine call them that. *models fluffy(fur) pelt*

**Seven dead priestesses**

Kikyo: Inuyasha?

**Six proposals**

Miroku: Am I that bad?

Girls: *jump Miroku again*

**Five bows and arrows**

Kagome: I think I'll stick with my old archery equipment…

**Four scarf hats**

Renkotsu: Yeah? WELL SCRREW ALL OF YOU!

**Three Osuwari's**

Inuyasha: Now Naraku got away!

**Two bowls of sake**

Bankotsu: JAKOTSU!

**And a flea in a Sacred tree!**

Myoga: *in his sleep* Food is sooo good

**On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me . . . Eleven cups of Ramen**

Shippo: RAMEN!

Inuyasha: MINE!

**Ten jewel shards**

*Inuyasha, Bankotsu, Koga, and Naraku jump the jewel shards*

Inuyasha: Who let Naraku back? *chases him into the forest again*

Bankotsu: Why didn't Jakotsu come?

**Nine breaking hearts**

Suikotsu: I love you Kikyo

Kikyo: Sorry, I am Inuyasha's

**Eight fluffy pelts**

Sesshomaru: Of course just by wearing this you won't be as powerful as me

Everyone: NO ONE WANTS TO BUY THEM!

**Seven dead priestesses**

Kikyo: Inuyasha, come with me to Hell. It's a nice place where we can be together forever.

**Six proposals**

Miroku: GET OFF ME!

**Five bow and arrows**

Kagome: Does anyone want to buy them?

**Four scarf hats**

Renkotsu: It's the style now

Sesshomaru: No, my fur pelts are the style

**Three Osuwari's**

Inuyasha: CUT IT OUT!

**Two bowls of sake**

Bankotsu: Jakotsu took all my bowls!

**And a flea in a Sacred tree**

Myoga: *wakes up* Is it over yet?

**On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me . . . Twelve iron claws**

Suikotsu: Those are mine!

**Eleven cups of Ramen**

Inuyasha: Grr…Shippo let go

**Ten jewel shards**

Inuyasha, Bankotsu, and Koga: MINE! MINE! LET GO! MAKE ME!*growl*

**Nine breaking hearts**

Kikyo: Inuyasha…

Inuyasha: I'm trying to get jewel shards!

**Eight fluffy pelts**

Sesshomaru: Sword is not included *continues modeling*

**Seven dead priestesses**

Kikyo: Are you coming Inuyasha?

**Six proposals**

Miroku: I'll go ask Sango again. Sango

**Five bow and arrows**

Kagome: Sesshomaru, I'll trade you my bow and arrows for your fur pelts

Sesshomaru: FINALLY!

**Four scarf hats**

Renkotsu: STOP MOCKING ME!

**Three Osuwari's**

Inuyasha is now done with the count

**Two bowls of sake**

Bankotsu: Don't I get anymore?

**And a flea in a Sacred tree**

Myoga: ABOUT TIME *gets out of the tree*


	2. Bankotsu the BraidedHair Mercenary

**Bankotsu the braided-hair mercenary**

Tune:

_(Rudolph the other Reindeer)_

_

* * *

_

Bankotsu the braided-hair mercenary

Had a very cold attitude

And if you ever saw him

You would have to say he's rude

Every human

Used to scream in fear

Nobody really loved him

Not anyone for a year

Then one foggy day

Kagome came to say

Bankotsu with your sword good for a fight

Won't you defeat Naraku tonight?

Then how the mercenary loved her

As he shouted out I love you Kagome!

Bankotsu the braided-hair mercenary

You will go in history


	3. Sango Saw Miroku Kissing Jakotsu

**Sango saw Miroku kissing Jakotsu **

Tune:

(_I saw Mommy Kissing Santa Clause)_

_

* * *

_Sango saw Miroku kissing Jakotsu

Near the river last night

They didn't see Sango peek

Sitting by the river creek

They thought she was in the hut

With Kagome, Shippo, Kirrara, and the mutt

And she saw Jakotsu touching Miroku's hair mane

It drove her insane

What a fight that was

Because Miroku had found about last night

And Sango slapped him hard alright!


	4. The Band of Seven is Coming to Town

The Band of Seven is Coming to Town

Tune: Santa Clause is Coming to Town

* * *

You better watch out, you better not die, shout all about I'm telling you why

The Band of Seven is coming to Town

They are going to slaughter you all, like the ruthless mercenaries they are The Band of Seven is Coming to Town

They see you when you're hiding, knows when you're running

So go ahead and fear, and hide all your beer

Oh!

You better watch out, you better not die, shout all about I am telling you why

The Band of Seven is coming to Town

The Band of Seven is Coming to Town

The Band of Seven is Coming to Town


End file.
